Laid Open Unexamined Patent Application 2007-262779 (Patent Citation 1) discloses a water faucet device. This water faucet device is set into a wall for use; in water faucet devices of this type, variations in the distance between pipes attached to the water faucet device and the wall surface pose problems when installing the device. In the water faucet device of Laid Open Unexamined Patent Application 2007-262779, error caused by variability is absorbed using a height adjustment means disposed to protrude from a spindle rotated to operate the valve. That is, an operating handle gripped by the user is positioned by bringing it into contact with the height adjustment means, and the operating handle is positioned in an appropriate location by adjusting the amount of protrusion from the height adjustment means spindle. The variability in distance between pipes connected to the water faucet device and the wall surface is thus absorbed, so that the operating handle can always be attached in an appropriate location.    Patent Citation 1    Laid Open Unexamined Patent Application 2007-262779